Share Secrets for Two
by Lil Mrs. W
Summary: The untold story of Snape and Lily's background


13

Shared Secret for 2

The little house on Spinner's End was never a happy one. It was in desperate need of repairs; the roof was sunken in with tarps covering huge gaps. When the rainy season came, the smell of the moldy wood seeped its way into the clothes of the inhabitants. The house sat in one of the poorer sections of the town, right next to the old mill and polluted river. The neighborhood kids would dare each other to pass by yelling unkind words.

A small family of three lived there, and each of their lives were haunted by different demons. The father drank his sorrows away, due to learning the truth of the world and feeling cheated. The mother was depressed and yearned to die, but hung on for their son. The boy of the home was malnutrition and lonely. He had to endure his father's hatred toward him and his mother on a daily basis. He never understood why his mother never fought back and he swore to never fall in love. Love made a person weak, and he knew that once he turned eleven he would be free. He would never look back.

On one particular bright night, his father was in a foul mood. The sun had not yet set, and the sound of the Mill's bell for quitting time was in the distance. The boy sat in his corner, lost in his thoughts trying his hardest to ignore the unset of the night. His father made him sit in the corner closest to the door, so he could witness what a real man did. The boy hated watching; he hated the fact that his father ate first. What was left over was to be shared by himself and his mother. He despised that his father thought that being an ordinary man, a muggle was something to be proud of.

"Goddam it you bitch! Where's my dinner?"

"I. I . I have it right here for you Tobias." Eileen states as she hurries to deliver a plate with chicken, peas and flour biscuits in one hand and brown ale in her other.

Tobias was a broken man who despised the fact that he was non-magic. When he discovered his wife was a real live witch, he had dreams of traveling the world and being rich. He would never have to work and life would be comfortable, but he soon discovered the laws of magic and all his dreams went down the drain when his waste of a wife became pregnant. His life's mission was for his son to know that hard work and dedication was the proper way a man was to make his way through life and not by pointing a wand.

Eileen was also broken, but for different reasons. She ruined her life when she disobeyed her parents and married a muggle. She tried desperately for her parents to take her back, but they didn't want anything to do with her half-blood son. Being pure blood was the way of her family, and she had disgraced them by polluting her self with a muggle. She now only lived to see that her son graduated from Hogwarts a proper wizard.

As Eileen brought the food to her husband, she looked over at her son and winked. He knew what this meant. And he was elated to know that he would soon be free of his father's nightly lesson.

"Boy, a Real man does not need a wand. He works with his hands and the sweat of his back to prove his worth." Tobias states as he takes one bite of his chicken and is out cold from a sleeping spell that was infused with his dinner.

"Happy tenth birthday my Prince! One more year and you will go off to school. Why don't you go out to your hideout and explore the night?"

The boy didn't hesitate to leave the house on Spinner's End. He would make the most of his evening. As he made his way to his hollowed oak tree he overheard two girls arguing and looking down at something in their hands. As he drew nearer, he was struck in the heart by the beauty of the smaller redhead. She had freckles, and her smile was ten thousand sunrises in one. All he could do was stare and listen to what they were saying.

"Lilly, mommy said you are not allowed!"

"Oh, Tunie. Mommy is not here, look at what I can do with this flower."

As the boy got closer he could see that the girl was making the flower open and close. He knew that she must be a witch. And he was elated to know that they had something in common with her.

"Lilly, stop. There's that weird boy from that run downed house looking at us!"

The boy didn't realize that he was just standing there, but he knew this was the best birthday he would ever have. So he decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Severus Snape."

Two years later

Severus and Lily were in their second year of school. They had experienced their first kiss the previous night, and he couldn't get what took place out of his head. It was a regular Wednesday evening, and the main dining halls were deserted. Each Wednesday night they sat at the Gryffindor table and worked on new spells. They were trying to figure out how to make the morning sun in a bottle, but it wasn't going as planned. They had worked out a simple spell of warmth, but they couldn't figure out how to create a color that would duplicate the rays of the sun nor the way to keep the warmth bottled up.

"Maybe we could use the tail of a phoenix bird; maybe we could request one from Professor Dumbledore."

"Hum, that is not a bad idea. Let me write that down. But we should have more than one option just in case we are declined the feather." Snape replied.

As Severus was writing, Lilly looked down at his quill and shook her head.

"Sev, I will have to buy you a proper notepad to write in. I just don't understand why you write in this ratty potion's book."

Snape looked up but didn't answer her question.

"Lily, that's it! We need ratbane tail to create the stopper agent." He finally replied.

Lily didn't understand how he got to the answer, but she was elated.

"Sev, we did it. You are the smartest wizard in the school. When we graduate, we will travel the world demonstrating our new work. Then we will settle down and start our family." She stated as she looked into the distance. "Sev, how many children should we have?"

That threw Severus off for a moment, but the answer came to him quickly.

"Well, that's easy to answer. However many you want Lily. I promise that I will always make you happy."

And with that said, they had their first kiss.

After that they were inseparable. Lilly stopped going home for breaks, and they created hundreds of incantations and potions together. Simple spells such as making fake fish that swam in bowls on a loop. Professor Slughorn liked it because he said he didn't have to worry about feeding it.

They also create spells on accident that could make a man bleed out, but they promised not to share that one with anyone.

At nights they would talk of what their wants in a family were and what they wanted from each other. Snape shared with Lilly that he was poor, but he would do whatever it took to right that wrong. Their children would not have to endure being ridiculed.

Three years later

The holidays were fast approaching, and Severus was nervous. He was planning on asking Lily to marry him at Professor Slughorn's annual Christmas party. Even though they were only fifth years, he knew that he needed the world to know that Lily belonged to him. He had everything planned to the knot. He had been working on a spell for months, and he had just demonstrated it to the Head Master.

"My boy, this is very exciting and very clever. Wizards from all over the world will propose with your invention. Show it to me again." The Head Master begged.

Severus set a small apple cluster on a plate. The tiny desert was folded in fours with sugar sprinkled on top. As he place the fork next to it to take a piece, the folded halves opened and spoke in his voice.

"My heart, my love. From the day I met you, I knew that you were special. No one has ever captivated my soul as you have. Will you make me the happiest wizard and take my hand? I promise I shall always love you."

The headmaster clapped his hands in delight. "Who would have thought, instead of a howler, but a desert speaking of devotion? She will love it, Severus."

But disaster hit when he was sent an owl requesting him to go home due to his mother death. He would miss the holiday party, and lose his window of Lily's favorite time of year. He had known that his mother had been sick for the past year and he knew she was ready to pass on. He hated the fact that he would not be with Lilly for the Christmas break, as he had been noticing that the Potter boy has been showing a lot of interest in her lately. Even though Lilly didn't give him the time of day, Severus was still upset not to be next to her. He wanted to make sure that Potter and any other wizard knew they were together.

On the train ride home, he reread the letter his father had sent. All it said was that his mother had died and that her family would like to meet him. He never heard his mother speak of her family and he had always thought them to be dead.

When he arrived at the train station, he saw that his father was standing next to older gentlemen in a straight black cloak. Severus could tell that his father was nervous, and Severus could only hope that this man had something to do with it.

"Muggle, that will be all. My daughter is no longer tied to you, and I would like a word with my grandson."

Severus did not like the way the man stated the word, grandson.

Like he was less than, but he devoured the way he had dismissed his father. Severus watched as his father walked away without even saying goodbye. It was as if he couldn't get away fast enough.

"Severus, I am H. B. Prince, your mother's father. We have things to discuss. Take my hand, and I shall take you to my home."

Severus had never traveled by apparition before, but he was thrilled for the experience. He couldn't wait to tell Lilly. As soon as he touched his grandfather's hand, he was squeezed through a tiny hole and felt like he would vomit if they didn't stop soon. But as soon as the experience started, it was over, and he was standing in an extensive library. The room was filled with mahoney wood, warm colored draperies, plush rugs and a deep floral scent. They were greeted by a small wrinkled creature, that Severus could only guess was a house elf.

"Welcome back sir. How may Lipple assist you?" The creature asked in a deep bow.

"Leave us; the boy may not be here long. We have much to discuss."

His grandfather gestured for him to sit in an oversized leather chair, stuffed to the rim. Severus didn't like the way his grandfather spoke to him, so he deliberately took his time by pretending he was examining the room.

His grandfather continued to talk as if Severus had obeyed. "Boy, what did your mother tell you about me?"

Severus was again angered by the way his grandfather was talking to him. He questioned to himself why this man had such disdain for him?

"My name is Severus, and my mother never said a word about you, sir."

The deep lines in HP's for-head indicated that he did not like the way Severus had spoken to him.

"I will be direct with you then. To my regret, I disowned your mother because she defiled herself by marrying that muggle. But through our conversation today, I can see he does not care for you. He only cares about muggle money. How does that make you feel?"

Severus already knew his father did not care for him, so if his grandfather was trying to upset him or if he intended to hurt him, then he would have to try harder.

"You are not telling me anything that I do not know. What is it that you want of me? Sir?"

Severus could not wait to leave and tell Lilly about his day.

"What I want from you boy, is for you to repair our family line. You are my only descendant. I will pass my entire estate to you on a few conditions."

Severus could not believe his luck. He promised Lilly that he would take care of her and here was a way right in front of him.

"What are your conditions?"

His grandfather smiled and put his hands together looking to be deep into thought.

"I have arranged for you to meet some colleagues of mine, they owe me a favor and are willing to let a half-blood into their circle. I want you to join and meet a respectable witch within its ranks. You must repair our family and have full blood children."

Severus pretended to think over his grandfather's proposal. It sounded too good to be true.

"What kind of circle is this?"

His grandfather turned to the window and would not look at him while he answered.

"It is a circle of true believers of the pure blood cause. The leader understands the value of magic and the might of a wizard's hand in leading the world. So, my boy, it is a circle called the "Death Eaters."

Severus stayed the entire Christmas break with his grandfather. He quickly started to realize that H.B. was in a lot of ways like his father. They were both blind with hatred towards each other's race. His father hated wizards because he felt they had it easy. He always lectured Severus on the values of real men and that magic folk could do so much good for humanity, but they saved all their resources for themselves. He wanted to expose the magic community, but he knew he couldn't fight it alone. He also knew no one would believe him, which doubled his hatred.

His grandfather thought muggles were dirty and a disgrace from God. He lectured Severus on the wrongs that muggles tried to inflict on their community and that witches and wizards were meant to rule not hide in the shadows. Severus hated both of them for their blindness and wanted nothing to do with either one of them. All he wanted was to get back to Lilly, but he stayed due to he agreed with his grandfather to join the Death Eaters. He needed to show them his value, so his grandfather arranged for him to learn legilimens (the ability to read another person's mind.)

His lessons were taught by an old thick-legged woman. She started with small exercises of opening his mind by touch. She demonstrated that some wizards could read minds by touch and the more powerful ones by penetrating the deepest cores of the brain with just a look.

The lessons were degrading; She pushed Severus to his core each day by invading his most secret thoughts. She saw his desire to make love with Lily. She saw that he didn't agree with his grandfather and how he was secretly happy for his mother. He knew she had wanted to die, and it pained him to see her suffer. He was mortified of the thought of her discussing his feelings with his grandfather, so he started to push back and invade her secrets. But to his amazement, all he saw was a black door.

"How are you blocking me? You must teach me to block!" He begged.

The old woman smiled and shook her head no. Instead, she placed visions into his mind. He was boggled. He didn't understand what had just happened. Did she show him the past? Or was it the future?

He replayed what he just witnessed. It was a boy with messy black hair fighting for his life with a misshaped cloaked man. The frenzy of colors that were coming from their wands was something of pure fantasy.

"What was that?"

The old woman patted the seat next to her and Severus obeyed. As he sat next to her, she spoke to him. She never opened her mouth, as they were mind-melded together.

"My dear boy, I have many gifts, but I do not wish to share them with the world. I know that I can trust you as I know your secrets. I know that you are planning to join the circle. I also know that you are planning to marry a mudblood. So, am I correct to think that we are to share each other's secrets?"

"Yes, mam." He stated out loud.

"No, you must only speak to me through your mind. Do you understand?"

Severus indicated that he did.

"Very well, you have a lot to learn and only a little time to do so. I know the date of my death, and it is approaching. I also know the day you will die, would you like for me to show you?"

This scared the shit of him, but he pondered the question. He thought of his father and his lessons on being a real man. But he also thought of Lily, and he didn't want his death to loom over him. So he shook his head no.

"Very well, I will not share that detail. Severus Snape, you are a very important wizard. You are the key to the destruction of the darkest wizard our world has ever witnessed. I have to prepare you, and you must heed my exact words. Are we clear?"

Severus indicated that he understood.

"Because you do not want to know about your death, I will tell you three things that you must follow. 1. You will be caught between two powerful wizards, follow the wise one. 2. The secret is only for the two of you, never say it out loud to anyone. 3. Remember that love will always concur. If you follow these rules, you will fulfill many things in this life."

Just as she had stated the last word, his grandfather walked into the study.

"It must be going well because I have not heard a word. Am I correct?"

The old woman stood up, wiped a tear from her eye and stated. "Lord Prince, your grandson will be the most powerful mind reader the world has seen. You should be proud."

As she stated this out loud, she said one more thing to Severus.

"I wish we had more time, but we don't. We are the same you and I. We live very difficult but meaningful lives. Goodbye."

That was the last time Severus ever saw the witch named Queenie.

His winter break was not as hard as he thought it would be. Joining the circle was more enjoyable than he imagined. He actually fit in somewhere, where his skills were valued, and his friendship was welcomed. He also learned a lot of dark magic that he couldn't wait to share with Lily.

But when the school year picked back up, he noticed something was different with her. So he did the one thing that he should not have. He read her mind.

He was enraged. "So! I was away burying my mother and selling my soul for you, and you will here frolicking away with the ragtag club of Potter's?"

Lilly tried to hide the shame, but she was not going to be lectured by him.

"Excuse me? How dare you! Burying your mother? No, I don't think so. I heard all about your adventures. And I can hang out with whomever I please. James stayed the holiday break for his ill friend and at least he shows that he has a heart!"

Severus couldn't believe his ears. James has a heart?

" What do you mean he has a heart? What is it that you think I was doing on my little adventures?" he yelled

Lilly knew that he was called away for his mother and felt bad for her words, but she was too angry to stop herself.

"Show me your arm, Severus. I bet there is a snake on it. I know all about your club. I would have never thought you to be a bigot!"

Then he saw how she was seeing it. Of course, the Potter boy would implant fake news to her. James didn't know the depth of Severus' love for her, but he would make her see.

In a softer voice, he tried to explain.

"Lilly, I see that you have it wrong. I can see clearly how the Potter boy explained it to you, but he has it all wrong…'

"What do you mean Severus? How do you know what James said to me?"

Severus didn't understand her question, but he would explain it all to her. Then they would get back on track.

"I learned how to read minds, and I saw how he manipulated you.."

But again Lilly didn't let him finish his sentence.

"How dare you, Snape! My thoughts are none of your business! I think we need to take some time away from each other. Goodbye." Lilly stated as she stomped away.

Two years later

They were in their last year, and life had taken Severus on a different path than he expected. The Dark Lord had plans for him to become a teacher and he promised Severus that he would give him a mission once he was planted. He was to fulfill his grandfather's request and married a pureblood name Weather, but all he could think about was Lilly.

He saw her daily, but she never looked his way. The Potter boy had become a Head Boy and was the Gryffindor Seeker. If was as if Lilly had traded the school nerd in for the school jock. It pained Severus to see, but he had come up with a plan to win her back. He was going to make his move at Slughorns holiday party and tell her everything. He didn't care what the Dark Lord thought; he remembered that Queenie said he was important. So, he felt that he had a type of armor.

As the big night approached, he noticed that the Potter boy was acting strangely. He tried to read his mind but found that he was blocking him.

Severus had heard rumors that the Head Master was creating a club of anti- Death Eaters, and he wondered what they were learning. He questioned how Potter was able to block him out.

On the night of the party, just as Severus walked in he heard cheers of congratulations coming from everywhere. Potter was getting slaps on the back, and Severus could only think that he had won some other award for something that didn't matter. But as he locked eyes with Lilly, thoughts came flooding in. She was showing him that she had just said yes to marrying Potter. She was also demonstrating great sorrow for their lost friendship.

Severus couldn't breathe; the room was spinning out of control. The world was nothing but blackness, and he didn't have the spell to fix it. He stumbled out of the party and walked the forest for hours.

When he came back to his room, Lilly was there. All they did was stare at each other. Tears were streaming down her ghostly shaded face.

"You're marrying him?"

Severus was in pure agony. He couldn't believe that he had been betrayed by the only person that he had ever loved.

"Everything that I have done has been for you. Don't you understand?"

Lily sat there with a pained looked on her face.

"Sev, we have grown apart. We believe in different things now, you believe in purifying our world, purifying me. How could I have not moved on?"

Severus ran over to the table and picked up the first thing he saw, and his anger got the better of him. He threw the object at the wall, and it must have been glass because it shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Purifying you! How can you say that to me? I have sacrificed myself, my beliefs, my soul for you. And you let that Potter blind you to my devotion!"

Lily got up from the table and slapped Severus in the face. "What are you talking about? Are you going to try and push what you are on me? Are you really going to try to explain the fact that your friends are pure evil away? How dare you!"

As Lily was yelling, Severus dropped to his knees and opened his mind to her. He put her hand to his ear and pushed thoughts into her mind.

See what I have to show you. Witness who I am, and you will see what I have always been.

Lilly saw the pain he suffered to his father, the cruelty of his grandfather and the agony he had for the thought of losing her. She saw his dealings with the Death Eaters and the reason he joined. She saw that no one had loved her harder than he had.

Lily dropped to her knees, and their eyes were locked together. They were as one, and tears started to stream down both their eyes. They held hands, and nothing mattered at that moment but their love for one another.

No words were said out loud, as they could read each other's mind. Severus leaned in and kissed Lilly on the underside of her eye; then he moved down to her cheek. He continued on his journey to her chin, then to her breast. She silently unbuttoned her shirt, and he unhooked her bra. No magic was needed as the bind between them was of the purest magic.

Severus softly grazed his lips against her right nipple, and he instantly knew that her left one was jealous. As he engulfed his mouth with one breast, his thumb and index finger rubbed the other.

At that moment Lily understood that she had complete control of him and the thought drove her pussy to moisten. As she eclipsed to the sensation of stimulus of her breast, she pushed her hand down to his cock and quickly found her prize.

Just her simple touch had Severus in ecstasy. He had dreamed of this for so long, that he wanted to prolong their foreplay for as long as they could both hold out.

As Lily was softly rubbing her hand up and down his shaft, he moved his fingers to her bottom. He wanted to know every part of her, and together they would explore.

Severus put two fingers into her rear, and the simple movement of her hips pushed him to his limits. He laid her down on the bare floor and penetrated her. The feeling was of pure bliss. He had never imagined the warmth his rod would have felt. It was as if he had died and been reborn as a Phoenix bird. He was on fire, and the sensation was a blaze of the morning sun. He and Lily were meant to be together; they fit so perfectly. As he pushed deeper into her, he knew that she loved him just as much.

Later that evening, they laid there together not saying any words out loud.

"Severus, you must fulfill your promise to your grandfather. You would lose everything if you married me."

Severus turned to face her; he caressed her check with sad eyes.

"I know. I would never put you in danger. The Dark Lord must not know about this, as I am destined to destroy him. I just want you to know that tonight has been the best night of my life and one day I will fulfill my promise to you."

With that said, Lilly got dressed and walked out of Severus life.

A few months later

It was a muggy day, where the air was thick and sticky. Severus was preparing for his journey back to Hogwarts, but this time as a teacher. He was very excited to have been hired, but disappointed that the Head Master thought he would be better suited for Potions and not the Dark Arts.

As he was boarding the train, he noticed that Professor Trelawney was staring into the window as if in a deep sleep.

"Professor, are you okay?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Severus was in complete shock. He knew that he had just witnessed a prophecy.

But he didn't understand it, because Queenie told him he would be the key to destroying the Dark Lord. His parents had not defied him three times, and he was not born on the third month. What did it mean?

"Oh… my dear boy. I'm terribly sorry. Did you say something?" Professor Trelawney asked.

Later that same day

As Severus was stepping off the train, his dark mark started to burn. He knew that he had less than ten minutes to go to the Dark Lord, but he was thoroughly flushed. He had to compose himself. As he tried to take in deep breaths the pull to the Dark Lord was too strong, so Snape went to him.

As Snape appeared he looked around to see where he was. It looked as if he was in the forest by the school. AS he tried to steady his mind the Dark Lord invaded him.

"What was that? What is this memory that you are trying to hide from me, Severus?"

There was no way out of it. Severus bowed and spoke in a steady voice.

"My Lord, I was simply trying to comprehend what I had just heard not more than an hour ago. I wanted to make sure I heard it correctly before I shared it with you. As you know, I am your humblest follower."

The Dark Lord thought over Snape's words. "Very well Severus, but only time will tell us if you are correct. Show me what you have witnessed.

Snape obeyed and opened a small part of his mind to the Dark Lord, not knowing the implications of his actions.

The next day

As Snape was setting up his classroom an owl delivered a sealed envelope. Severus knew the writing the moment his eyes saw it. It was from Lily.

Sev,

Please destroy this letter as soon as you had read it. And erase it from your mind. I have gone back and forth as if I should tell you or not. I do not want you to upset the Dark Lord, and you must protect yourself. But, secrets should not be between us ever again. So, with that being said…we're pregnant Sev. You and I. Can you believe it? Once you fulfill your mission, you must come for us. I have put a spell on James as he thinks the child is his. Our child will be born in July or August. If it is a girl, I will name her after your mother; for her love for you. And if it is a boy, I will name his after your grandfather because he took you in even though you were half-blood.

Your true love,

Lily


End file.
